julidizor2016s_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Young Amy yells at King Fergus
One Saturday afternoon, Young Amy Rose decided to make a milkshake. So she went into the kitchen and got out a blender, some banana ice cream, milk, banana yogurt, bananas, honey, and then some. As soon as Amy was about to make the milkshake, her father King Fergus came downstairs and poked his head in the kitchen while having a mug of hot coffee. "Amy?" he said, "I need you to get out of the kitchen right now." "I'M NOT IN IT!!!!!!!" Amy yelled. Fergus did not like her tone of voice. "Excuse me, young lady! What are you-" "EXCUSE ME!!!!!!!" Amy cut him off. "What are you doing?" "Making a banana milkshake." Amy said. "You don't have permission to use the blender," Fergus told her. "You need to get out of the kitchen, or you will not be going out for pizza with Tails today." Amy threw her arms up in frustration. "Oh my god, what the freezer is wrong with you?" It was then that Fergus made up his mind. "You will not go to the go out for pizza with Tails today." he said. "Ok, I'm gonna make some mango sherbet now." Amy said. "No," said Fergus. "Now you're gonna go sit on the couch." Amy shook her head. "No, I'm not." she argued. "Yes, you are." "No, I'm not." "I want you out of the kitchen!" commanded Fergus. Since Amy refused to listen, Fergus dragged her out of the kitchen, making her drop the kitchen utensils and took her to the couch. "Get away from me!" she snapped. After Fergus placed Amy on the couch, she kicked him. "I'm not even your daughter!" "Do-You don't kick me; that is not nice." Fergus told Amy. She just stuck her tongue out at him. Amy decided to get up from the couch, walk over to one of her brothers, Chuckie Finster, and squeeze him. "Amy?" Fergus called. "What?!" "If Chuckie doesn't like it, let him go." "I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING!!!!!!!" Amy screamed. But Chuckie just toddled on the floor anyway. Then she walked to the rules chart and took it down. "You don't wanna make a sandwich, that's fine." said Fergus. "Plucky, Norbert, Taran, Chuckie, and Merida are nothing but hunks of junk!" Amy muttered to herself, as she stomped up the stairs. Fergus walked over to her. "Amy?" "I wanna go out for pizza with Tails." She tossed the rules chart down the stairs, sending it to tumble, and got dressed. "Tough!" said Fergus, "You shouldn't have made a milkshake without asking first." Amy (now dressed in a lime green blouse with short puffy sleeves and white lining, orange frilly skirt, white gloves, red headband, and blue sneakers with orange shoelaces and white tips and soles) angrily walked down the stairs, carrying a lime green shoulder bag. "I'm going out for pizza with Tails no matter what people say." she said. Fergus noticed the rules chart lying on the floor. "Amy." But it was too late. Amy had left the house without asking Fergus! At Pizza Hut, Young Miles "Tails" Prower was waiting Amy. They ordered a deep dish pepperoni pizza, some breadsticks with marinara sauce for dipping, and two glasses of Sprite. Amy and Tails ate their food and drank their drinks. Category:Fan Fiction Category:X Yells At Her Father